Best Days
by A-Scrape1010
Summary: AU: They meet in the air on the way back home to Tree Hill for Christmas. But he doesn't get her last name. Who was this gorgeous brunette and will Nathan ever see her again?   Naley, Leyton and family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sooooo, thanks to a prompt from kaya17tj, I'll hit y'all with a short story. It probably won't be more than about 3-5 chapters but we'll see how it goes. This is Naley, of course.. And it starts off on a plane... Oh the magic that happens when love meets in the air! ((bahahah... can anyone tell I'm slightly sleep deprived? Yes.. the joys of owning puppies...)) B-T-Dubs, this is totally AU. However, Nathan's in the NBA and plays for the Mavericks (Dallas).. Haley's a teacher at Tree Hill High... Lucas is writer and basketball coach at THHS... He and Peyton are married.. Peyton and Karen run the cafe together and Peyton turns the upstairs of the cafe into a club at night (Tric)... Keith is still alive and married to Karen... They have a daughter, Lily, who is now 7.. Deb and Dan are married and rather nice people... Quinn, Haley's sister, is unmarried and living in Alabama, which is where Haley hops her flight to get back to Tree Hill for Christmas with her parents (who are both alive and well)... Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Peyton are all 26 (of course, you know, there's that few months that separates Lucas and Nathan, but still) So, some things are the same, some are different... Nathan and Haley have never met. Haley went to private school while Nathan and Lucas went to Tree Hill High. Lucas and Nathan have never had issues with each other. Haley and Lucas went to the same college, met there and became best friends. Nathan went to Duke and immediately into the NBA afterwards. Who knows... we'll see how this turns out.. I'm confusing myself.. lol**

**Chance Meeting**

Nathan had been on two flights before this one. He didn't understand how it took nine hours to get from Omaha, Nebraska back to Tree Hill. He really could have just driven. Two different flights to two different states before his final flight home to Tree Hill. He wasn't sure what the purpose in flying all over the United States to get to North Carolina was but he figured the pilots must know better than he did.

He boarded the plane and placed his carry-on luggage in the overhead compartment. He noticed no one was sitting in the row with him and he relished in the fact that he might catch some sleep on this last 3 hour flight. His second flight of the day had him paired with a screaming baby on one side of him and a rowdy toddler on the other. This time he was taking the window seat. He could kick back and stretch his legs across the other two and hopefully relax. As he was buckling himself in for take-off, an out of breath woman came scrambling up the aisle. Nathan noticed the confused look on her face as she tried to figure out which row she was supposed to be sitting in. He unbuckled his seat belt and asked if she needed a hand.

"Oh, that would be wonderful! Do you mind?" said the bouncy brunette.

She was short and bubbly and beautiful. Her mid-back length, wavy brown hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail. She had big brown eyes, a gorgeous smile and the cutest little nose Nathan had ever seen. Her hip hugging, straight leg jeans accentuated her perfect legs and as she bent over to pick up her bag, Nathan noticed a gorgeous ass. She wore a deep purple wrap-around sweater and a big cream colored scarf. She was perfect. Where were women like this hiding in Dallas?

Nathan bent over and grabbed the bag handle out of her hand. "I got it." He looked at her ticket and saw that she was supposed to be sitting in the window seat on his row. _Did I just get that lucky?_ "You're right here, next to me." he said.

She smiled. "Wonderful!I'm Haley, by the way." she said, extending her hand toward him.

"Nathan Scott. Pleasure to meet you, Haley." Nathan met so many people being in the NBA, but not one of them made him stop and appreciate the sheer beauty of a woman like this one did. Her voice alone was enchanting. He could listen to it all day. Where was she two flights ago? And sleep? Never again if he could hear her every minute. Haley and Nathan sat in their respective seats; Haley at the window and Nathan on the aisle. They buckled their seat belts and Nathan watched as Haley's delicate hands pulled her laptop from its bag. "So what takes you to Tree Hill? Or is this just a connecting flight?" Nathan asked.

"Oh no, I'm headed to Tree Hill for sure! That's where I live. I had been in Alabama visiting my sister. She's a photographer for a magazine that's based there." she answered.

"So you took a flight down to Alabama to just see her for a weekend?" he asked. He was interested in this girl's life. This hadn't ever happened to Nathan before. For as long as he could remember it was basketball basketball basketball. Never time to actually get to know girls. Always basketball. But this girl made him forget basketball entirely. All he wanted to do was get to know her. He wanted to know every single detail about her. But a three hour flight didn't seem like long enough to ask all the questions he wanted to. They were already up in the air and now she was distracted as she was typing something out on her laptop.

She stopped typing and looked up at Nathan long enough to say, "Sort of. I went down to spend my Christmas with her. It's not quite Christmas yet, I know, but she's not getting a break until after the first of the year. I've never spent a Christmas without her so I thought it fitting to go see her. Now I'm going home to celebrate Christmas with my parents and my friends." She smiled and turned her attention back to the computer.

Nathan relaxed back into his seat. There were hundreds of questions flooding his mind. Why had he never met this girl before if she lived in Tree Hill? How long had she lived in Tree Hill? Who were her friends? Did he know any of them? Where does she work? Did they go to high school together and he just never saw her? How could he miss a girl this beautiful? Before he knew it, he had drifted off to sleep. The only thing that woke him up was a flight attendant walking up to him telling him to buckle up. _We're landing already? We've only been in the air for half an hour! What the hell?_ He looked over to Haley who was already buckled and reading a copy of Les Miserables. She was smart too. Perfect package. And now they were going to have to go their separate ways and Nathan had no idea if he'd ever see this girl again.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Haley said as she closed her book during their descent.

Nathan laughed quietly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I think I'm jet lagged from all the flying today."

"It's okay. I was working on some lesson plans anyway! I doubt I'll get the chance to finish up over the holidays."

_She's a teacher!_ "What do you teach?" he asked.

"English and Literature. I double majored in college. It was a lot of work but it's definitely worth it. I love my job. Knowing that I have the ability to change just one kid's outlook on life or make them thirst for an education, the feeling is amazing!" Haley said, her eyes lighting up.

This made her even more attractive. She had such passion, such drive. Nathan couldn't help but wonder what other passions she had. "Well that's awesome! Sounds like you really love your job." he said. They had successfully landed and first class was starting to get off the plane. Nathan got up and grabbed his and Haley's bags out of the overhead. He wasn't ready for this to be over. He still had so many things he wanted to know about this girl. He was kicking himself in the ass for falling asleep.

"Thank you, sir! I appreciate it!" she said.

"My pleasure. It was nice meeting you, Haley. Maybe we'll see each other around town sometime over the holidays."

"You too, Nathan." she said as she turned to walk away. He stood there stunned. There she went. The girl of his dreams. Then she stopped. _There's hope..._ She looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll be seein' ya!"

"Luke, you don't understand! This girl is... she's... gorgeous doesn't even start to describe her. She's like... an angel..." he said. He was desperate for a word to describe Haley. All words were lost when he thought about her. Nothing fit. "I just can't believe that all the time that I lived here, I never met her. I don't get it."

Lucas laughed. He had never seen Nathan so intent to get to know a girl. "What'd she look like?" he asked.

Nathan gave a 5 minute long description of Haley. Right down to the color of the shoes she was wearing on the flight. He told Lucas that she was a teacher, he just didn't know where she taught.

"But I don't remember any teacher that we had EVER looking like this! If they had, I probably wouldn't have graduated 'cause my grades would have been worse!" he exclaimed.

Lucas couldn't stop laughing and this was pissing Nathan off. "Dude, it's not funny. I want to know who she is. I mean, I don't even know her last name." he said.

Lucas composed himself and cleared his throat. "Sorry, little brother. Well, maybe I can help."

Just then, Peyton walked out on the patio with them. "Anybody need another beer?" she said as she held up two bottles.

"That's my girl. Yes, please!" Lucas said.

Nathan was frustrated by the interruption but grabbed a beer anyway, not thanking Peyton.

"Well you're welcome, ass!" she spouted off at him.

"Thanks, sis. Sorry. I just really want to know who this girl is!" Nathan said, throwing his hand in the air.

"Ooooo! Natey's got a crush! Bout damn time! Who is she?" Peyton mocked.

"Ughhh! I don't know!" Nathan lashed out.

Peyton put her hands up in front of her. "My bad! Didn't mean to hit a nerve!"

Nathan sat his beer down and hugged Peyton. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry... I'm so pissed at myself for falling asleep and not finding out more about her and I'm kinda takin' it out on people. I'm sorry." he apologized profusely.

"It's alright," she said as she patted his back. Pointing a finger in his face she said with a smile, "just don't let it happen again!"

"No worries. So Luke, you said you'd help. How can you help if I don't know her last name?"

Lucas eyed Peyton. He was trying to hint to her that he might know who the girl was that Nathan was so adamant to find. Peyton caught on but after being yelled at, she didn't really want to antagonize Nathan anymore. After a long silence, she piped up.

"Quit torturing the kid, Lucas! I think he's about to explode!"

Lucas let out a small laugh, "Heh, well, I think I know who she is. From the ridiculously long description you gave, she sounds like the English teacher at Tree Hill High."

Peyton shot him a look of excitement. She knew that this girl was Haley James, Lucas' best friend from college. Haley and Peyton had hit it off right away and Haley even helped Lucas and Peyton get together. Peyton was sad when Haley had to turn down her offer to be the maid of honor at her wedding. Something about moving her sister to Alabama and that none of her other siblings could help and her parents were off on some safari in Africa. Haley had still been a big part of their lives and since she and Lucas both worked at the school, they all got to see a lot of each other. Peyton wasn't sure if she should let on as to just who the teacher was yet. Or how close they were to her. Oh this was match-making Heaven right here! Pure gold! Haley had helped them and now they were going to get to help Haley!

"Lucas! Really?" Nathan said. He was so desperate to find this woman again. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't learn everything there was to know about her.

"Yeah. If who you're talking about is who I'm thinking about, and I'm pretty sure that it is.. Then I know her pretty well. Is her name Haley?" Lucas smiled as he spoke the last words. He knew this was getting to Nathan. It was only a matter of time before he burst.

"Yes! That's her! Haley! What the hell? Hook me up! At least get me a chance to meet up with her for coffee or something. Anything. Please, Lucas." Nathan begged. This was making Nathan feel nuts. He didn't like this feeling at all. He was helpless. If only Lucas would set him up...

"Okay, okay.. relax. You know, Christmas is this weekend. We're having the Scott family Christmas party at my parents house this year." Lucas stated.

"Invite her!" Nathan nearly screamed. At this point, Peyton was almost rolling on the ground laughing. She hadn't seen Nathan so determined since high school. This was sure to be a wonderful Christmas!

**A/N: So, flames are welcome as well as good things... All I ask is that if you read, you review. Thanks guys! Lemme know whatcha think! **


	2. A New Perspective

**A/N: This is the first chapter from Haley's perspective! So, I'm hoping that this goes well... your reviews, thoughts and even flames are appreciated! I have nothing to say about this, really... just that I'm ready to get it out! Hope you enjoy!**

**A New Perspective**

Haley was running late and terrified that she would miss her flight. It was all she could do not to trip and fall as she ran through the terminal to board her plane home. Once on the plane, though in first class, she couldn't find her seat and no one was there to help her. Until she heard a man's voice and looked up to see the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on holding out his hand for her ticket. He helped her find her seat which was supposedly next to him. With the flirty way that he had spoken to her, she wasn't quite sure if it was actually the right seat, but you definitely didn't hear her complain. He put her bag where it was supposed to be and she introduced herself. He said his name was Nathan Scott. He looked oddly familiar to her.

They made small talk and enjoyed each others company for a while. But soon, Haley became nervous. She wanted to talk to him, she wanted to get to know him. Especially since he was going the same place she was. But it freaked her out that this amazingly hot guy was sitting right next to her. That he was talking to her. That he was interested in her. So she had opened her laptop and attempted to look busy but that hadn't made him stop talking to her. Finally, she turned all her attention to her computer and he stopped talking. She noticed that he had relaxed. That wasn't possible for her. She pulled up an empty email, closing out her lesson plan. She wrote:

"Peyton-

Super hot guy on the flight home! I'm totally freaking out! Keep me busy in case he keeps on with the questions!

-Haley James"

Send.

A few moment later she heard a ding. Opening the reply, she read:

"Haley-

I love you, but you're an idiot sometimes! Talk to him! Get to know him! You never know when you might meet the guy you're supposed to spend your life with! Go get 'em, girl! I love you! And btw, give me all the juicy details!

-Peyton Scott"

****_Damn... She's right._

Just as she looked over to Nathan and opened her mouth to speak, she noticed that his eyes were closed. He had JUST been talking to her. Was he really asleep or was he faking it? She waved a hand in front of his face and he moved his head to the opposite side but never opened his eyes. He was honestly asleep... already... Haley wondered if he were narcoleptic or something. She sighed and opened another email.

"Peyton-

No go on the chit-chat. Hottie over here fell asleep! He had said that he'd been flying all day though so I can't really blame him. But I do wonder if he's narcoleptic.

So, on to the description. He's gorgeous. Did I say that already? He's tall and has dark brown hair. He has gorgeous eyes. A perfect smile. I swear, this man must have stepped out of a Calvin Klein ad. And for someone who's been traveling all day long, his button down shirt is still quiet perfectly pressed. He's wearing khakis and they compliment his great ass. (Don't ask me how I have already noticed his ass, I'm observant. You know this.) He's sweet and adorable and I want more than anything to get to know him. This just intimidates me. I have a feeling I'm too plain for him. He looks like a rockstar, Peyton. I don't even know what he does for a living! But his name's Nathan Scott.

-Haley James"

She waited a few moments and then pulled out a book from her laptop case. Les Miserables. The perfect distraction from her nervousness. Then she heard an email hit her inbox.

"Haley-

Oh my GOD! Hales! Think about that name one more time and tell me who it is. You've never gotten to meet him, but you should know exactly who Nathan Scott is.

-Peyton SCOTT"

Haley's eyes grew wide. _No way... No... fuckin... way... Lucas! Oh my God! It's Lucas' brother!_ She looked over to Nathan and saw a couple of similarities but not many. She understood that, however, since Nathan and Lucas had different moms. Now she remembered where she had seen his face before. Pictures in Lucas and Peyton's house. _Holy shit. This is nuts._

"Peyton!-

OH MY GOD! How in the hell did I not put two and two together here! Nathan Scott, the NBA star... Nathan Scott, my best friend's brother... Nathan Scott... Oh my God. This is nuts. We're about to land, I'm going to have to get buckled in. Peyton, I have to be able to see him again. This is my second chance!

-Haley James"

She began to buckle her seat belt and got a quick response from Peyton.

"Hales!-

DONE! Christmas party! You're coming! I'm NOT telling Lucas yet! My lips are sealed! I love you! See you soon!

-Peyton Scott"

She buckled her seat belt with a huge smile on her face and quickly tucked her laptop back into it's case. She grabbed her book from her lap and began reading as a flight attendant approached Nathan and carefully woke him up. They talked again until they landed. As Nathan was getting her bags from the overhead, she thanked him. He seemed like he wanted to get to know her as he told her that he hoped to see her around town. She was happy to hear that! She sent him a smirk and as she turned that smirk grew to a huge smile. _I know something you don't know!_ Haley had made it to the door of the plane and turned. She saw Nathan still standing in the same spot. "I'll be seein' ya!" she said over her shoulder.

Haley had made it to her car and was putting her bags in the back. Climbing into the driver's seat, she pulled out her phone to call Peyton. Pulling out of the parking garage, she smiled. This was sure to be a great Christmas!

Haley pulled in the parking lot at her apartment complex. She didn't want to be alone. She had to talk to someone, anyone about her amazing flight and the handsome man that she had met. Usually she would talk to Quinn but it was Quinn's home in Alabama Haley had left and met the man of her dreams. She had called Peyton earlier but a knock on their door had stolen Peyton from her. Since Lucas didn't know about her meeting Nathan yet and she didn't want to tell him, she couldn't talk to him about it. That left her mother, which was out of the question since she would asked too many things and Haley couldn't answer them, and her roommate, Brooke.

Brooke was Haley's best friend from Junior High. They went to St. Mary's together until Senior year started when Brooke's parents pulled her out. Brooke was kind of a, well, Haley would just put it that she got around. A LOT. Brooke's parents thought that if they put her in a different school, she wouldn't know anyone and therefore wouldn't act so unbecoming. Brooke and Haley were still inseparable their Senior year. As soon as Brooke's last class was over, she would drive to Haley's school to pick her up. They would do their homework together, even though they didn't use the same curriculum, and work on school projects together. Every weekend they went to parties together, they watched old movies and popped popcorn. They talked about school and friends and boys. They talked about life, goals and dreams. Nathan Scott was something that she HAD to talk to Brooke about.

_Ring... Ring... Ring..._

"Hey gorgeous! How was the flight home?" Brooke immediately asked when she answered,

"Oh. My. God. Are you busy?"

"Hell no! Seriously? I'm NEVER too busy for you, Haley James. Something happen? Did you get airsick all over some hot guy?"

Haley laughed. _That WOULD be the first thing she thinks of. _"Really? No. But I have GOT to tell you something!" She was so excited she could hardly stand herself. "Can you leave the store and come to the apartment?"

Brooke was silent for a moment and Haley started to put her car in reverse to head to Clothes Over Bros, Brooke's clothing store, when she heard Brooke yell to one of her employees, "Can you watch the store for me for a little bit? I have to make a quick run to the apartment!" Haley just laughed. "Be there in 3 minutes! Don't go anywhere, Best Friend!" No goodbyes, that was it. Brooke had hung up.

Haley laughed and shook her head. She grabbed her bags from the passenger side of the car and got out. Finding her key, she unlocked the door and stepped inside. It smelled like Brooke's perfume and sex. Something had happened here while she was in Alabama and Haley was sure she had tried to cover it up. She laughed and shook her head again. She had missed her best friend this past weekend, even if it meant that the red scrunchie would have been hanging on the door. What seemed like seconds after she had sat her bags down, Brooke came barreling through the door.

"What happened?" she said, breathlessly.

"Good to see you too!" Haley said as she stretched out her arms for a hug.

Brooke embraced her tightly, "Oooh, I missed you, Best Friend! I'm so glad you're home! Okay, NOW tell me what happened!" Brooke was so excited to hear the juicy gossip that she had a hard time keeping herself from bouncing up and down.

Haley sat down on the couch and patted the other end, hinting to Brooke to make herself comfortable. "Have you got a few minutes?"

"Yeah! Totally! Millie's got it covered for a good hour or more. We're kinda slow today anyway! So tell me tell me tell me!"

"Okay," Haley took in a deep breath, "so I got on the plane, almost late. You should have seen me! It was ridiculous! I just don't see how you even walk in those heels every day. I wore these," she held out her foot to show Brooke the inch high heel she was wearing. "and I thought I was going to fall on my face!"

"It's easy, just gotta get used to 'em. Stop rambling! Get to what happened!"

"Right. Anyway, so I ran to catch my flight and when I got on the plane, I couldn't find my seat. This guy stepped out and asked if I needed help. Oh, Brooke, you should have seen him. He was tall and had dark brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. He was beautiful. And I just so happened to be sitting on the same row as him!" Brooke squealed. Haley continued, "Although, I can't help but wonder if he was just lonely or something, sitting by himself and all, and just told me that that was my row."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Face it, honey! You're hot! He wanted to get to know you! So what happened next?" She was sitting on the edge of her seat by now and Haley laughed at her.

"Well, he put my bag up and then sat down and left a seat between us. He asked me a couple of questions and I got nervous and pulled out my laptop to," Haley used finger quotations, "'work on my lesson plans.' But really, I was emailing Peyton. Pretty soon after I started emailing, he fell asleep. So obviously, I bored him," she shrugged.

"Well, shit, I'd be bored too if you weren't paying any attention to me!"

"Yeah, but I really think he was just worn out. He said that this was his third flight of the day. I don't know. Anyway, he woke up right before we landed and then asked me a few more questions. He helped me get my bags out of the overhead before we got off the plane. I got off first, ya know your rule, 'always leave 'em wantin' more?' Yeah, well, I thought of that as I was almost out of eyesight and I tried to be cute and I looked over my shoulder. Guess who was staring at me? Oh yeah, it was him. Hah, I said, 'I'll be seein' ya!'" She laughed at herself. Haley had never really been the type to just be outright with a guy or try to even play any games. But lately, she had been in a dating slump and was taking dating advice from Brooke. That was a scary thought to most people. Haley loved her best friend though and she figured since it worked for Brooke, maybe it just might work for her too.

"Awh! That's cute! Well, did you get his number? Or at least his name? And you never really made it clear, does he live here?" Brooke seemed to have a million questions in her head.

"Didn't get a number, but I got a name. Yes, he lives here," she said, smiling a huge smile. "During the off season at least and sometimes just because he misses home."

"Well, you seem to have really gotten to know him... Did he tell you all this in his sleep? And you got a name... what is it?" Brooke asked.

"Remember how I said I had been emailing Peyton? Welllllll... See... It's Nathan Scott! You know, starting shooting guard for the Dallas Mavericks? He's Peyton's brother-in-law! My best friend from college is his brother!" she almost screamed.

Brooke did scream. "Oh MY God! You have GOT to be joking? No WAY! I went to school with him my Senior year! He was bad ass at basketball! Guess that's why now he plays for the NBA! O-M-G! Haley! When are you going to Luke's to see him? Can I go?" Brooke was almost as excited as Haley was now. Brooke was a celebrity in her own right but Haley thought that Brooke must have died and gone to Hollywood Heaven when she heard that Haley had met a star.

"Annual Scott family Christmas party. This year it's at Lucas and Peyton's house and Peyt invited me. You can for sure be my plus one!"

Brooke squealed again. "Yes! I LOVE you, Best Friend! Don't worry, I'm not gonna try to steal him from you or anything. I swear! This is all you! I just want to be there to see the fireworks!"

Haley laughed. This is why Brooke was her best friend. No matter what the case, Brooke was always there to watch her back, help her up and keep her standing. This would certainly be a Christmas to be remembered!


	3. Someday

**A/N: (Title is, Someday – Bryan Greenberg)Not much to say about this chapter, just that I hope that you all enjoy it and that I'm truly sorry that I haven't updated until now. It's not quite party time... but this might suffice to quench your thirst for some Naley interaction. **

**..**

**..**

**Someday**

Peyton was rushing around the house, trying to get everything as clean as possible. She wanted the entire house spotless before she started cooking. It was the day before the Scott Christmas party and so many things had to be in order. She had scrubbed every surface in the house until her hands were raw. The last room she had left was the kitchen. As she was putting up all her cooking utensils, she realized that just throwing them all in the drawer was not working out. She attempted to close the drawer and a spatula got stuck. "Dammit!" she yelled.

Lucas rounded the corner quickly, fearing that she had hurt herself. "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah," she said, exasperated, "I'm fine. I just can't... seem... to get this..." she said as she fought with the spatula. "Ughh!" Slamming the drawer, the head of the spatula broke off and flew into the floor.

Lucas stifled a laugh as he leaned against the door facing. "Ya know, you might have needed that to cook today. Think maybe you should phone a friend here?"

Peyton whirled around and gave Lucas a look that could kill, if that sort of thing were possible. Without a word, she picked up her phone and dialed the first person she could think would help her. And who might aide her in burying Lucas' body when she killed him.

"_Hello?"_

"Haley! I need your awesome powers of organization! Plus, I might need your help cooking."

Lucas laughed out loud this time. He quickly ducked as Peyton threw the closest thing to her, the spatula handle.

"_Seriously? I'm pretty sure the only time that I have 'amazing powers of organization' is when I'm really mad or upset about something. I'm pretty happy that I'm home again and spending Christmas with my family and my very best friends. And it doesn't hurt the happy that I get to see Nathan again tomorrow."_

Peyton thought a moment. "Well, here's the good news then... you still get to spend Christmas with your family and your very best friends...?"

Haley was dead silent. _No frickin way. "You mean...?"_

"Yeah... He has to fly back to Dallas... tonight."

Haley tried to catch her breath. She bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. Crying? What was she thinking? She didn't even know this man. She had only met him on the plane and even there he was sleeping. She didn't know the first thing about him. But on the other hand, she knew that she wanted to. She wanted more than anything to get to know the stranger who helped her to her seat next to his. _Well this is depressing. "I'll be right over."_

Peyton closed her phone. She felt terrible, but she didn't know any other way to get Haley there. She would tell her as soon as that one drawer was organized. She couldn't lose another spatula when she had so much cooking to do.

"You just lied to her. And judging by the silence, she believed it and she's upset."

Peyton's pained expression told him everything he needed to know.

"Tell her before she cries, please."

Peyton nodded. "I will. Who needs spatulas anyway?"

Lucas shook his head and walked to Peyton, holding his arms out to embrace her. As he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She buried her head in his chest and listened as he said, "You'll fix it. It's okay, baby." He rubbed a hand up and down her arm. "Mind if I call Nathan?"

Peyton looked up at him, eyes wide with excitement. "Are you asking him over?"

Lucas cocked his head to the side. "I'll think about it."

The doorbell rang.

"You might wanna get that," he said with a sly smile. "you kind of have some making up to do."

..

..

Sitting in his parents kitchen, Nathan stared off into space. Deb, his mother, was racing around the kitchen trying to make sure she had everything she needed to get started cooking that evening. She never thought she was much of a cook. She really specialized in all things take-out. But since Karen, Keith and Lily weren't coming back into town, lucky them getting a vacation to somewhere warm shortly before Christmas, until tonight, Deb had volunteered to make a few things Karen would normally handle. Now Deb was worried she had taken on too much. And Nathan was no help to her at all. She waved a hand in front of his face. "Yoo hoo... anybody home?"

Nathan was busy kicking himself in the ass for falling asleep on the plane. He was dreaming about all the things he and Haley could have talked about if not for the fact that he had practiced the previous day until his legs felt they were going to fall off his body. Well, between practice and serious jet lag. He had missed the opportunity of a lifetime. Thanks to his brother, he got a second chance at seeing this girl he had already begun to fall for. _Thank God for Lucas. Thank God for HCM. Thank God for the Ravens needing a coach._ The mere thought of being able to see Haley's gorgeous brown eyes again sent shivers up Nathan's spine. _Wait a sec..._ Maybe it was the ice that Deb had just shoved down the back of his shirt.

"MOM!" Nathan yelped.

Deb laughed. "I'm sorry, Nate. I couldn't get your attention. What were you thinking about?"

Nathan squirmed as he finally got the ice out from under his shirt. Pulling at his shirt in attempts to air dry it, he said, "Scott Christmas party. There's this girl..."

"Ahh... A girl. Back in Dallas? Is she flying in? Do I need to make sure she's got a clean bed to sleep in or is she sleeping with you?" Deb rambled.

"Mom, mom. Chill. She's from here. I met her on the last flight home. No, she's not sleeping with me. I barely know her." He hung his head, "My own dumbass fault," he mumbled.

"Oh. Hmm. Well then. Is she at least your age?"

"Yes mom. She went to college with Lucas. She's actually a teacher at the high school."

"For someone you barely know, you seem rather distracted by her. I take it she's pretty."

"Pretty?" Nathan scoffed. "She's beautiful. Gorgeous. Amazing..." he trailed off, once again settling into his daydreaming.

"Nathan!"

"Yeah, sorry. Anyway, Lucas and Peyton are inviting her to the Christmas party tomorrow night and I'm kind of afraid I'm going to screw up somehow. I mean, I really like this girl, mom. I really want her to like me. I don't want her to see the NBA star, Nathan Scott. I want her to see the real me, you know? Maybe. I don't know, maybe she'd like the NBA star better."

"Oh Nate. If she's right for you, she'll like you just for who you are. But you have to think about the fact that after Christmas is over, you're going back to Dallas. Do you really want to put yourself or this girl through all that?"

Nathan pondered a moment. It really wasn't fair to either of them to get something started while she was here and he would be in Dallas. He hadn't thought about that. Leave it to Deb to be such a... mom. _Well, this is depressing._ Before Nathan could respond to his mother, his phone rang. He saw it was Lucas and picked it up from the counter.

"Hey man, what's goin on?"

"_Hey. Not much, just relaxing a bit while Peyton freaks out about tomorrow night.,"_ he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, Mom's doing the same thing." Nathan ducked, waiting for something to come flying at his head. But thankfully it didn't.

"_It's just a family party. It's really not this big of a deal."_

"Tell them that. Hah, actually, that probably wouldn't be the best idea."

"_Tell me about it. I got half a spatula thrown at me earlier just because I laughed."_

"Damn. Okay then, I'd say it's best to just keep to ourselves and stay to ourselves."

"_Yeah well, I was kind of hoping for some reinforcements. Plus, I think Peyton's about to have me decorate. And I definitely don't want to do that alone. Mom, Dad and Lily are getting in sometime tonight too and I figured you might want to see them."_

"Yes! I would love to!" he blurted out. Turning away from Deb and whispering he added, "Anything to keep me from having to cook."

"_I don't think anyone would want to eat it if you cooked it."_

"Hey now. I've become a master of George Foreman grilled chicken and ramen noodles since moving to Dallas."

Lucas laughed. _"Okay okay. Anyway, I'll see you in 5 then?"_

"Yeah, man. I'll be right over."

Nathan stood up from the bar stool and walked around the counter. He hugged his mom and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're leaving me, aren't you?" Deb asked.

Nathan pressed his lips together. "...Yeah... Sorry, Mom. Lucas needs some help decorating."

"Well, I guess I can accept that," she sighed. "Send Lucas my love."

Nathan began to walk out the door and had to suddenly stop when Deb said, "And tell Peyton that if she needs help to call me. Your father's working late at the dealership but we both want to see Keith and Karen when they get here. Call me when they do."

"Alright mom. Bye."

He was already out the door when she slightly under her breath said, "I love you, son." She had gone back to checking her cabinets for ingredients when Nathan poked his head back in the door.

"I love you too, Mom."

..

..

"Peyton! You BITCH!" Haley screamed.

Peyton ran to the living room and hid behind the couch. She looked at Haley's tear streaked face that was now angrier than she'd ever seen. "I'm sorry!" she managed to get out. "I just needed you and I didn't know how to get you in the mood to organize and I'm just sorry!" She held her hands up in surrender.

Haley shook her head. "I cannot believe that you did this! Peyton, you lied to me."

"I know, I know.. and I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset! I didn't figure that you'd honestly believe me and I definitely didn't think you'd be this upset about it! Haley... I'm so sorry..." Peyton tried to hug the frantic and angry girl that was standing in front of her with her arms up, ready to shove Peyton on her ass.

Lucas walked into the living room knowing that Peyton had to have told Haley. He did, however, want to make sure that his best friend wasn't trying to murder his wife. "Catfight without me? Not fair, you two."

Peyton jumped over the back of the couch and hid behind Lucas. "Haley, I'm really sorry!"

Haley let out a long breath as she dropped her arms to her sides. "It's okay. Just don't do it again. Hi Lucas." She walked over to give him a hug. Peyton jumped back. "I'm not going to hurt you, Peyton. I promise."

Peyton relaxed her stance and sighed. "I really am sorry."

As Haley let go of Lucas, she nodded to Peyton. "Anyway, so the drawers need to be organized and you need help differentiating salt from sugar."

Lucas and Peyton both laughed. Haley smiled. "What can I say?" Peyton said, "I'm just not the greatest at this. Luke, why did your parents have to wait til tonight to come back again?"

"They're coming home tonight?" Haley asked.

Lucas smiled. "Yeah. They should get to the airport in a few hours. They'll all be tan for Christmas."

"Awh! I get to see them tonight!"

"Lily does love you, that's for sure. She's always talking about Aunt Haley."

"I can't wait until I have her in my class. Oh wow. I'll be so old by then." Haley stared off into space.

Peyton hugged her. "I love you, Hales."

Haley hugged back and smiled. "I love you." She half assed slapped her shoulder and said, "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I know! I'm sorry."

She laughed. "Let me borrow some makeup so I can fix this hideous face of mine."

Peyton linked arms with Haley and they bounced down the hallway to the back bathroom. Lucas just shook his head and laughed. He was glad Haley had made it home safely. He and Peyton missed her any time that she was gone. But he was also glad that Nathan had come home too. He was really beginning to miss his brother. Talking on the phone a couple times a week just wasn't cutting it. Maybe if he could get Nate and Hales hooked up... _He could move back home and I'd have my best friend AND my brother... _

Lucas had wandered outside and was walking down the driveway to get the mail when Nathan pulled up. His window was rolled down and he flung an arm out to wave at Lucas. As he pulled up the driveway he saw a strange car that didn't belong to his brother or sister-in-law. He wondered who if Keith and Karen has gotten a new car and they were already home. _Hmm..._ _Guess I better call Mom.._

He pulled his phone from his pocket when Lucas jogged up to his window. "Hey man, ready to get to decorating? Peyton has like five boxes of shit we're supposed to put out."

"Yeah, just let me call Mom and let her know your parents are here already."

Lucas grabbed his phone. "That's not my parents," he said with a smile.

Nathan was confused and it showed on his face. "Who the hell is it then?" 

"You don't have to sound mad about it. You'll like the surprise."

He got out of his car and Lucas saw he was in sweat pants and a t-shirt. "Maybe I should have told you to change." Lucas joked.

Nathan started to wonder who the mystery person could be. "It couldn't really be... Is it?"

"Come inside. Peyton should be back in the kitchen by now."

They walked inside through the side door and into the kitchen. Peyton was searching through the refrigerator for something and Haley had taken the drawer completely out and laid all its contents out on the table. Neither of them realized that Lucas and Nathan had walked in the door. Haley, like Nathan, had no idea anyone else was coming over. As it was, Peyton had royally screwed with her head already and she was still a bit frazzled. Nathan took in a deep breath as he took in the beauty he saw before his eyes. She had her hair up in a high ponytail. She was gorgeous in her yoga pants and long sleeve t-shirt. He had never seen a woman look more comfortable yet beautiful in his life. And determined. She was staring at all the kitchen utensils as if each one had a specific place and she HAD to find it; as though they were all pieces to a puzzle that fit perfectly. Peyton rose from the fridge and turned around, seeing Lucas and Nathan standing at the door. Nathan wasn't moving and Lucas pushed past him to reach for his wife.

"Look who came to help me decorate, Peyt!"

Haley looked up from her puzzle and her eyes grew wide. _Oh my GOD!_ "Nathan!"

Nathan had to catch his breath. "Hi." _Hi? You see the most beautiful woman for the second time and all you can say is "Hi?" Really... You're losing your touch, Nathan.. Come on now..._ "I mean, hey Haley. How are you?"

Haley's jaw dropped. Wow, was he... gorgeous. Handsome, beautiful. Even in sweatpants. Especially in sweatpants. She could see... everything... Wow. He had spoken to her, right? Yeah. "I'm... good. Trying to get Peyton organized. She kinda... broke..." She held up the broken handle of the spatula. "...this. It was once a spatula."

"Now it's a weapon from what I hear," he joked, shooting Peyton a goofy look.

"Ha ha ha. He shouldn't have been laughing at me!" Peyton said.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry! But trying to butter up Haley so she'd organize your spoon drawer was funny."

Haley laughed. "Obviously it worked. Here I am!"

Nathan sighed. "Here you are..."

Haley blushed. Nathan covered his mouth. He definitely didn't mean to say that out loud.

Nathan cleared his throat. "Anyway, so Luke, where are those boxes, man? Let's get to decorating."

Peyton laughed. "I still can't believe I'm letting you two decorate the house for the all-important Scott family Christmas party."

"Hey! We're going to do a great job! Everything will look FABULOUS!" Lucas said, changing his voice to sound more effeminate there toward the end.

They all laughed at this. Lucas walked into the living room expecting Nathan to be right behind him. But when he looked over his shoulder and opened his mouth to say something to him, he wasn't there. He turned all the way around to find Nathan trying to help Haley put her spoon puzzle together.

"See, the slotted ones have to go together and the full ones together. Then the one spatula that Peyton has left." Haley explained.

Nathan smirked. "You're pretty good at this."

"It's just a drawer. Peyton thinks she can't do it herself but she really could."

"I get frustrated," she interjected.

Nathan laughed. "I would too. Look at who your husband is."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Lucas asked.

Nathan finally pulled his eyes from Haley. "Heh, nothing, big brother. You ready?"

"I thought... Just a minute ago... Yeah, Nate. Come on." He grabbed Nathan by the arm and pulled him into the living room.

"We'll just be in here if you need us," he told Haley.

Haley smiled. As soon as he was out of earshot she ran to Peyton and loudly whispered, "You didn't tell me he was coming!"

"I had no idea! I swear! Lucas must have called him after I told him what I had done. At least you fixed your makeup first."

Haley looked down at what she was wearing. "Dude! Do you see what I'm wearing? What the hell is this? If I had known he was coming I would have at least worn jeans!"

Peyton looked her up and down before she said, "I'm pretty sure you're not gonna hear him complain. Your ass looks great."

"Okay, no lesbo love now."

"Oh but Haley!" Peyton bit her lip suggestively.

"Peyton!" she yelled.

The shout caused Nathan to run to the kitchen, Lucas not far behind him to drag Nathan back to decorating. "Everything okay in here girls?" he said, checking out Haley's ass. _Great view from back here. Damn._

Haley looked over her shoulder and caught Nathan staring at her ass. She turned back to Peyton and both the girls cackled. "Get your asses back to decorating! Leave the kitchen to the womenfolk!" Peyton ordered.

This was bound to be a fun night!

..

..

**A/N: So, I'm thinking about doing another chapter before the party.. some more time for Nathan and Haley to get to know each other without the pressure plus Keith, Karen and Lily's return to Tree Hill. If ya like the idea of another chapter pre-party, then let me know.. if not, let me know.. either way, just don't forget to review! =) Thanks to all my amazing readers and reviewers!**


	4. Oh, What a Night

**A/N: So, everybody ready for the rest of the night before the Scott Christmas Party? Keith and Karen are gunna show up this chapter and they'll have plenty of input for Nathan and Haley! This could get pretty exciting! Everybody hold on tight!**

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

Peyton rushed around the kitchen for what felt like hours while Haley organized every single drawer and cabinet. Lucas and Nathan were yelling and laughing loudly about any and everything. Neither of the girls could understand them between the gasping for air and the uncontrollable laughing.

Haley laughed, "Peyton, what the hell is going on in there?"

Peyton shook her head and tried to stop laughing herself. Laughter was definitely contagious. "I have no idea, but I'm honestly afraid to find out."

The girls poked their heads into the living room to see Lucas laid across the couch with his hands covering his face as he laughed and Nathan balled up in the floor below him, holding his stomach as he gasped for air.

"Shut... up... Luke!" Nathan tried to get out between laughs.

Lucas just laughed. He couldn't even speak.

Peyton stood up straight and placed a hand on her hip. "Boys! You're disrupting the kitchen help! And why are the Christmas decorations spread out across the floor? Lucas, you have tinsel on your head... What the hell?"

The guys stopped laughing for a moment and Nathan looked at Lucas to see what Peyton was talking about. When he saw the strings of silver tinsel hanging down from Lucas he head, he laughed harder than he thought he ever could.

Haley shook her head and turned to go back into the kitchen. Peyton had already burned two sheet pans of cookies and Haley wanted to attempt to save a few for tomorrow night. She bent over and tried to ignore the laughter coming from the living room as well as the yelling that Peyton was now doing at the two brothers. Haley had been having a great time and it was amazing to hear that this new guy she met was so free and fun. All the laughing, she knew that he must know how to have a good time. Even without alcohol! Haley couldn't believe that in all the time that she had known Peyton and Lucas that she had never met Nathan. In fact, she was kind of upset with them for making her go through the last few years without knowing him. Peyton walked back into the kitchen as Haley was pulling the second sheet of cookies out of the oven. She noticed the look on Haley's face.

"With all the laughing, how are you not still cracking up too?"

Haley shrugged. "Ya know, I've known you two for such a long time now and yet, I've never met Nathan. Why is that?"

Peyton got quiet. She wanted to tell Haley that she had tried in the past to get them together but that just wasn't true. She never really thought that it would be a good idea. Nathan was on the road all but the off season and usually during that time he was busy with working out, training or some random girl from the road. She loved Nathan very much, they were family. But it didn't change the fact that he could be a total douche at times. She didn't want Haley to get mixed up with him if all he would do is break her heart. She sighed.

"What is it, Peyt? I mean, if you didn't think that I was pretty enough for him to like me or something, I can understand that.. I'm not a model or a cheerleader or anything like that. Hell, I'm just a teacher. This is just a bad idea."

"Haley, shut up. You're rambling."

Haley slid the potholders off her hands and laid them on the counter. She bit her lip. "Sorry."

"It's not that I don't think you're pretty enough for Nathan. God, if you had been here last night when he was going on and on about you. He thinks you're the most beautiful girl on the face of the Earth. Shit, he thinks you're the most beautiful girl on the face of any planet. It's just that..." she stopped and looked Haley in the eyes. "I'm just afraid that you're going to get hurt somehow. And I don't want to be the cause of that."

"Peyton, must we go back to earlier today? The tears, the screaming...?"

"I know I know and I'm sorry! I really am! But I'm serious. You don't know Nathan yet so you don't know what it's like. Luke and I haven't seen him in months. That's how it usually goes. We see him for a day or two and then he's gone for months at a time. When he IS home, he's hardly around. Luke misses his brother. I miss him. But to think about what it would be like to be in a relationship with him and have to be away from him for so long at a time... I just don't want to see you have to go through that, ya know? I love you, Haley. You're my best friend. I don't want you to get hurt."

Haley sighed. She was starting to think that maybe this whole chance meeting with Nathan was a bad thing. That her second chance with him, to take time to get to know him, was an even worse thing. She didn't want to get hurt any more than Peyton wanted her to but there was just something about him. She walked over to the doorway between the kitchen and the living room and saw Lucas and Nathan hanging the glittery snowflakes she and Peyton had gotten before she left for Alabama. Nathan caught her staring and he flashed that gorgeous smile at her. She felt her knees go weak and her cheeks get warm. She smiled back then looked at Peyton again.

"I love you, Peyt. I do. But I just can't help but think that something good is going to come from this. If I get hurt, I get hurt. But I'm making my own choice here. I want to at least try. Who knows, maybe Nathan isn't even that interested. Maybe I'm just a pretty face to him. But it's at least worth a shot."

Peyton nodded. This was why Haley was her best friend. With Peyton's former negative attitude, she needed Haley's positivity in her life. She admired Haley's outlook and smiled widely. "You're right, Hales. It's worth a shot."

Haley smiled and nodded her head. "You think they're ever gonna get all this stuff done? It's already 10:30."

"10:30? Shit! Luke!" Peyton yelled. Keith and Karen should be making it to the airport any minute from Florida and that meant they would be at the house even sooner.

Lucas peeked around the corner, afraid a spatula head or handle or any other type of kitchen utensil might be thrown at his head. He lifted his eyebrows as if to ask what she needed.

"Your parents and your sister should be home any minute now! Did you realize what time it was?"

"Yes, baby. It's 10:30."

"Everything should be cleaned up! Look at this kitchen! And the living room floor! This place is a MESS!" She was so frustrated and worried about everything being perfect for them to return home. They hadn't been gone long, just a few days, but they had been away from home and Peyton wanted things to look at least nice for them. She hoped that having a clean house, Karen wouldn't worry about the party tomorrow night. It was supposed to be at Keith and Karen's but when Keith came home early in the week and gave Karen plane tickets, they called and told Lucas he'd be hosting the party this year. This made for a frazzled Peyton and now she was about to have to convince her in-laws that things would go off without a hitch tomorrow night.

"Peyt, it'll be alright. I promise. Mom and Dad aren't worried. Mom especially. She knows you always wait til the last minute to make sure everything looks perfect and after all the things you've done at Tric, she's seen you work miracles. They'll be fine. Quit stressing."

"Lot easier said than done." She turned to the sink and began scrubbing dishes as quickly as she could. Haley was putting yet another sheet pan full of cookies into the oven and handed Peyton the empty bowl to be washed.

"Don't forget this," she said, sitting the bowl on the counter next to the sink. Peyton shot her a look that could kill. "My bad," Haley said, "I just figured since you're so furiously scrubbing that you'd want this one too." She grabbed a wet rag from the side of the sink and wiped down the counters and the kitchen table. Since Peyton was still washing dishes and she seemed kind of annoyed, Haley figured it would be smarter to wait out Keith and Karen's arrival in the living room. She also thought that maybe if she helped the boys get done faster that Peyton would chill.

"Hales, you can't decorate the tree."

"Why not, Lucas?"

"You can't reach anything taller than 5 feet!" he joked, jabbing Nathan in the ribs with his elbow. Only, Nathan wasn't laughing. In fact, he was kind of pissed off. Not really at his brother but just at the fact that he would make fun of Haley. He didn't know this girl very well but damn, she made him feel like he didn't want to know anyone else in the world. He wanted to protect her from everything, even the harmless poking fun at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Haley mocked laughter and rolled her eyes. "Anyway! If I can't reach anything up high, I can at least pick up the things off the ground. Or is that something us vertically challenged people would have a problem doing too?"

Lucas shook his head. "No, that's the perfect job for you!"

Nathan sat down the ornaments he had been attaching hooks to and walked over to Haley. He squatted down in the floor and started sweeping up tinsel with his hands. "Here, let me help you."

"Oh no, it's okay. You go use your amazing powers of tall to decorate the tree!"

Nathan laughed. She was so cute. "Ya sure?" He wanted to do anything he could to be close to her. His hand touched hers as he swept the floor one last time with his hand and she reached to grab the pile of tinsel. The spark of electricity from their touch made them both jump back a bit. "Sorry," he said to her. He stood up and walked back to the tree and resumed his decorating job.

"So, Haley, ya ready for school to start back?" Lucas asked.

"Yes and no. I'm ready to see my kids, yes. But I'm not ready to go back to getting up at the ass crack of dawn or grading papers until all hours of the night. Brooke laughs at me when I fall asleep on the couch with papers laying everywhere."

"Yeah, I'm ready to see the team again. We've got one practice scheduled for New Years Eve and I highly doubt anybody's gonna show." Lucas nudged Nathan trying to get him to ask Haley questions.

"You teach English and Literature, right, Hales?"

He used her nickname... That sent chills down her spine. "Yep. You remembered!"

"Of course, I did. You told me the day we met. You even said that the feeling of knowing you have the ability to change just one kid's outlook on life or thirst for an education is amazing."

Haley blushed. _Oh yeah, definitely worth a shot._ "You're exactly right!" her eyes started to light up again. "Okay, I retract my earlier statement. The grading papers thing doesn't matter! I can't wait to get back in the classroom!"

He loved how excited she got. He compared it to his excitement before every NBA game. They were just about equal. He opened his mouth again to ask her another question but was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Lucas was mid-hang halfway up the tree so Nathan went to the door. He heard Peyton huff rather loudly as his hand found the doorknob. He just shook his head and laughed.

"Keith! Karen! Lily! Family! You're back!"

"And just in time!" Peyton said as she walked into the living room, dripping water from her sleeves.

Haley looked up at her. "Peyt, you're um... getting the floor wet. And incidentally, my head too."

"Oh shit! Sorry!" She wiped her hands and arms on her jeans and ran to the door to greet her family as Lucas stepped down from the fireplace to head their way as well.

"Nathan!" Lily yelled, jumping into his arms. "I missed you!"

He smiled and hugged her tightly before sitting her back down. "I missed you too, Lily Bug! How was Florida?"

"Hot! But I kinda wish I was back there now. It's freeeeeezing here!" she said, hugging herself and shivering. She looked past Nathan's legs and saw Lucas walking up to her. She held out her arms and reached for him. "Bubba! I love you! You and Peyton have to go with us next time! You woulda liked it, a LOT!" her eyes widened with her final words.

"I know, I know. Tell Mom and Dad to make sure we get invited next time!" he winked at her. He sat her back down on the floor and ran to her Dad who was hugging Peyton and saying hello. She tugged at his shirt tail and looked up very seriously. "Daddy, next time we have to get Peyton and Luke to come with us. We can't leave them here alone! They could get into trouble and nobody would be here to help them!" She turned to her brother and winked, nodding her head at the same time. Keith laughed at his daughter. She was so silly. When she looked at Lucas she noticed somebody getting out of the floor. When the girl turned around a huge smile spread across her face.

"Aunt Haley!" her screams echoing through the entire house. She ran and jumped into Haley's arms, almost knocking Haley down into the floor. Nathan ran to grab her and make sure she was steady on her feet. There went that protective thing again. He just couldn't help himself.

"Hey pretty girl! Whoo! You just about put me right back in the floor!"

Lily laughed. "You're silly, Aunt Haley! I'm not heavy!"

"I know it, you're as light as a feather! But I just wasn't expecting the run and jump! How was your flight back home?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders as Haley sat her back down. "I slept most of the way."

Haley shot Nathan a look and he hung his head. "Sounds like somebody else I know," she said, jokingly. "But at least that means it was a good flight if you could sleep! Keith, Karen! How are you?" She walked over to them and hugged them both.

"We're fantastic! Cold, now! Florida was lovely! I wish it would be warm like that here during the winter instead of this incessant cold!" Karen said to Haley.

Keith interjected, "It IS unseasonably warm here though. It's cold tonight but I heard that tomorrow is supposed to be pretty nice! Speaking of, how's the food coming along for the party?"

Peyton shook her head. "Dad, I think Mom was testing me with this whole cooking thing. I'm just glad you delegated some of it to Deb! And I'm SO thankful Haley was here to save at least 2 or 3 dozen cookies since I burned like a dozen and a half!"

They all laughed. Peyton definitely had skills in a lot of areas but cooking wasn't her strong suit. Nathan excused himself for a moment so that he could let his parents know that Keith and Karen were there and to tell them to head this way. Haley's eyes followed him as he left the room. She didn't know anyone had noticed. But Karen wasn't blind to anything. She gave Haley a knowing look. Haley bit her lip. Karen knew they had much to talk about. She excused herself and Haley to the back patio and the grilling began.

"What's going on with you and Nathan?"

"Well, don't hold back, Karen!" Haley laughed. "Nothing really. We've honestly never even met. Not until yesterday on the flight back home."

"Really? Never? But you've been part of the family for years now!"

"But your son never introduced me to his elusive brother."

"Ah... So Lucas was holding back on you."

Haley laughed again, "Yeah. That's about right! But really, tonight's been the most interaction we've had. He fell asleep sitting in the seat next to me on the plane ride home. I never knew I was so boring."

Karen gave Haley a light shove on the shoulder. "You are NOT boring. I'm sure he was tired. I heard he had to take three flights to come home. The routes planes take are so ignorant these days. And from Dallas all the way here, yeah, I can imagine he was exhausted."

"Oh he was. He said he was. And tonight he seems pretty eager to get to know me. So that's gotta mean something, right?"

"He's protective of you already. I noticed his rush to your side when Lilly about knocked you over. He's definitely interested in you. But the question that means the most to me at the moment is; are you interested in him?"

Haley scoffed. "Are you kidding? Of course I am! I mean, I know he's like your... step son..? or something like that.. but have you seen him? How can anyone in their right mind not be interested in him?"

Karen laughed. "Well, this should be a pretty great Christmas then. You're coming tomorrow night, yes?" Haley nodded. "Good. Let's get back inside and visit with everyone. I'm ready to hear all about your trip to Alabama!"

They walked inside and the boys were laughing with Keith. Lily and Peyton were putting all the cookies onto a big plate to cover them for tomorrow. Lily rubbed her eyes and yawned. She might have slept all the way through the flight but it was past her bedtime and she would shortly be passed out somewhere in her brother's house.

"The cookies smell wonderful, Peyton. What else are you making?" Karen asked.

"I don't really remember... But everything's written down... somewhere. Oh. I'll find it all tomorrow. Thanks Lily for all your help!" She said, turning to her little sister-in-law. "How bout we go turn a movie on for you in you room?"

Lily's eyelids were heavy as she looked up at Peyton. "I missed my room. And you, Peyt." She hopped off the step stool and took Peyton by the hand, leading her to the room that was hers at Lucas and Peyton's house.

Haley and Karen walked into the living room. Karen sat down on the couch next to Keith as Nathan scooted over to make room for Haley next to him. Lucas was sitting in a club chair across the coffee table from the rest of them and was telling his Dad all about Peyton's spatula mishap. Keith was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. Nathan was remembering the moment he had walked in the door to see Haley organizing Peyton's drawer. He was in awe of her beauty. And as she sat next to him now, all was right in his world. He wanted to wrap an arm around her and ask her to tell him everything he had wanted to know since the first second he'd laid eyes on her. Maybe he'd get the chance to ask her something sometime tonight. A few moments later, his parents walked in the front door. Everyone knew they were on their way so it was no surprise when they opened the door without knocking. There were rounds of hugs and hello's and missed you's. After all the fuss, they all settled back into their seats, Lucas pulling more chairs into the living room.

Their talk went on for hours and eventually Peyton had joined them after Lily had fallen asleep watching Aladdin. Keith asked Dan how business was going at the dealership and of course, Dan could have talked about it all night. He had such a passion about his job. Deb had to stop him so that Keith and Karen could speak at all. Keith and Karen had told them all about their fun trip to Florida and the museums that they went to. They had visited an aquarium while there and laughed about Lily's reaction to the big sharks. After the reminiscing about their adventure, Karen asked Haley about her trip to Alabama. As she spoke, she got so excited talking about her sister. She missed Quinn very much and getting to brag on her amazing photography skills made her feel such pride.

Nathan watched her lips move as she spoke. He watched her eyes as she got excited talking about a piece that Quinn was working on. He watched her hands as she moved them while she talked. He engraved every single line of her face into his memory. He wanted to remember this night for the rest of his life. This would be the night that he would fall in love with a girl he barely knew. There was no doubt about it; she was perfect. As the night wore on, the clock struck 2 and they realized that it was 2am. They all had so much to do tomorrow to get prepared for the Christmas party and unfortunately it was time for them to break apart. They would, of course, see each other tomorrow night and could finish catching up completely. Keith and Karen still wanted to hear from Nathan how things were going in Dallas.

"I'd really like to know how practice went the other day. Heard it was a tough one." Keith said to Nathan.

"It was. I was exhausted. Kinda like I'm feelin' right about now."

"Me too. Karen, you ready to go? Want me to get Lily?"

Karen nodded her head. "Please. I'll probably fall asleep on the ride home!"

Deb and Karen hugged and shared I love you's. Keith had gone off to grab Lily. Everyone hugged and said goodnight.

"Night, Karen. Glad you're home. Maybe now I can get Deb out of the kitchen for more than five seconds!" Dan laughed.

Karen laughed as well. "I'm sure she's done a lovely job too! I can't wait to eat tomorrow night, not having to have cooked a thing!"

Peyton interjected, "You might need to cook a couple things..."

Karen laughed. "Okay... I figured I would. Hah!"

Keith walked back in with Lily, sound asleep in his arms. "Love you guys. We'll see ya tomorrow!"

"Love you, big brother," Dan said, carefully hugging Keith. Then they were all three gone.

Deb yawned and Dan laughed. "Guess it's time for us to head home too. We'll see you all tomorrow!" He hugged each and every one of them, even Haley. "It was good to see you, Haley James! Hope we'll get to see you around more!"

Nathan said, slightly under his breath but to where anyone who was in a close distance from him would hear. "If I can make it happen..." He was determined to figure out some way to make him and Haley work.

Haley heard him and a light blush came across her cheeks. No one noticed, thankfully, but she sure did. "I'm sure you will!" she said to Dan. He and Deb waved goodbye and they were out the door. Haley was yawning and couldn't seem to stop. She was getting kind of worried about driving home tonight for fear that she might fall asleep at the wheel. Nathan saw her covering her mouth to yawn. "Getting sleepy?" he asked.

Haley stretched her arms over her head and let them fall at her sides. "Yeah. It's been a pretty long day! Lots of good company though."

Peyton and Lucas had slid off into the kitchen to give them a minute to themselves to say goodnight and goodbye. Lucas wrapped his arms around Peyton and gave her a tight squeeze.

"I love you, Peyton Scott. You've done so much today. I know you're going to make tomorrow night amazing."

Peyton smiled into his chest. "I hope so. And I love you too, Lucas Scott. Thanks for all the decorating you and Nathan have done."

He kissed her on the top of the head. "My pleasure, baby. I'll finish tomorrow. I think Nathan's staying with us tonight. You should call Haley first thing in the morning to help you finish the cooking. I'll make us all breakfast."

Peyton looked up at him and said, "Maybe she should just stay the night. Her and Nathan really hit it off. I mean, I know how modest she is and everything but she really does like him a lot," she stopped talking when she saw the look on his face. Shaking her head she continued, "I'm not proposing that they sleep in the same bed! Nathan has his own room here and so does Lily. Haley could take Lily's room. They'd be separated."

Lucas nodded. He peeked around the corner and saw how tired Haley looked. "I really don't think it would be a good idea for her to drive home anyway. Alright."

Back in the living room, Nathan was attempting to convince Haley to stay the night.

"You just look exhausted and it's not safe to drive when you're sleepy."

"I know, but I'll be fine." Haley yawned again.

"No, you won't. Look, Lily's bedroom's free. I have my own room here. I'm staying cause I don't trust myself to make it home and Lucas needs help tomorrow anyway. Just stay the night. I promise, I won't bother you. I'll leave you alone." _It's gonna be REALLY hard to... but I can respect your space. I'm not a COMPLETE jerk._ He cocked his head to the side and gave a sly smile, "I'll cook you breakfast..."

Haley felt as though her insides were melting. She was amazed by how sweet this man was. He barely knew her and already he was concerned for every aspect of her life. This was well worth it if she were to get hurt in the long run. She smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, Nate. I'll stay."

He threw his arms around her. "Yes!" _Nathan... back off..._ He took two steps back. "Um, sorry bout that." He cleared his throat and in walked Peyton and Lucas.

"Um, are we interrupting something, little brother?" Lucas asked.

"Nooo.. no no no. Hey, guys, would you mind i-..."

"Haley stayed the night in Lily's room? That's just what we were about to ask her to do." Peyton interrupted.

"I'll make breakfast in the morning!" Nathan said.

"Dude, Nate, no. We'd like to be able to make it to the party tomorrow night, not die beforehand." Lucas said.

They all laughed. Peyton went with Haley to Lily's room after they said goodnight and hugs went all around, even Nathan and Haley! Peyton got her situated with some pajamas and they sat down on the bed to talk.

"So what do you think of him now that you've gotten to see him around family?" Peyton asked.

"He's amazing, Peyton. He's unlike anyone that I've ever met. I don't care if I get hurt in the long run, it'll all be worthwhile. I'm really kinda starting to fall for him."

Peyton smiled. Maybe this would actually work.

Lucas and Nathan were putting things back in order in the living room before they headed to their respective rooms. Lucas noticed Nathan couldn't get the smile off his face. "You really like her, don't you?"

"God, Luke, you have no idea. I mean, I've only been around her twice, right? But I swear, I'm falling in love with her. I want to know everything about her. All her hopes and dreams, her wants and fears, her dislikes and the stuff she loves. She's beautiful."

"What would happen if you didn't go back to Dallas after Christmas?" 

"I'd lose my starting spot if I didn't go back when coach wants me to be there. We have a game the first of the year."

"So when are you leaving?"

"Probably Monday. I'll have to call coach Sunday and see when we're scheduled to practice."

"What if we all came to watch the game?"

"You'd do that?"

"I love going to your games. Flying to Dallas would be pretty awesome. Peyton would enjoy it. And Haley could come see you in action. We don't go back to school til later in the week. I think it would work out."

Nathan smiled widely. "Luke, you're.. you..." He hugged him tightly. "Yeah, you're the best big brother."

Lucas laughed and hugged Nathan back. "Hey, I try." He slid the last chair back against the wall and slapped a hand on Nathan's back. "Let's get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow and Peyton's gonna be hell to deal with." They headed off down the hallway and Nathan went to his room. He slid out of his pants and crawled into bed. Settling in, he closed his eyes. _Life can only get better from here. I've got the greatest family and I have a chance with a good girl. _He sighed and drifted off to sleep.

**.**

**..**

…

**..**

**.**

**A/N: Okay, so it was rather long... but there's so much going on, there wasn't a lot I could do about length and I didn't wanna break it into two chapters. Next chapter will start off with the finishing preparations for the party and end with the Christmas party itself. I think we're in for some fun times coming up! Tell me whatcha think about this chapter! =))**


	5. Crazy Like You

**A/N: Okay, so I'm a horrible person... but let me explain.. things in my life got crazy faster than I ever thought they could. My grandma was in and out of the hospital, there were tornadoes, there was no electricity, there was flooding, there's been job changes, pregnancy pregnancy and more pregnancy, my grandfather passed away... it's been ridiculous.. so I may just go ahead and post this as is and then add the party later so that you all at least have something to read for the moment that pertains to this story until I can pump out some other chapters for the other stories as well as this one. I apologize profusely but I've just been having to deal with everything going on. I love you guys and thanks for hanging in there with me. I'm hoping to actually be able to get things situated now and get back to writing. Things have slowed down some and now that the husband is back at work, I actually have a few free moments to myself and I CAN sit down and write! Thanks for being patient. I hope you enjoy what's to come!**

…

**..**

**.**

**Crazy Like You**

It was early. Too early for everyone else to be awake. But Nathan couldn't sleep anymore. He wanted to run into Lily's room and wake Haley so that she could watch the sunrise with him. It was his favorite part of the day and he wanted to share it with someone. With nothing but sweatpants on, he walked out the back door onto the patio and took in a deep breath. He loved the smell of Tree Hill. He had missed it. The NBA was great and he loved to travel but being home... nothing in the world could compare to that feeling. It had been three years since he first left home after signing with Dallas and he was ready to come home for good. These little 2 and 3 day trips home during the season weren't enough for him. Meeting Haley had changed his entire perspective on life. The world seemed brighter. It might have only been a few days before that he met this girl but he felt like he had known her his whole life. Nathan had never been one to believe in love at first sight, if anything, he believed in hit it and quit it. But Haley... she was different. He wanted to know every thing he could about her. He wanted to know who she was entirely before he knew _how_ she was. If he had ever loved anyone, it was _this_ girl. He knew this.

Standing there on Lucas and Peyton's back patio, Nathan realized that he wanted something more with his life than just the fame of the NBA. He wanted what his brother had; a family. He wanted someone to love with all his heart, someone who would be at his side for the rest of his life, someone who he could talk to and laugh with. He wanted Haley. A few days and this was what she had done to him already. What in the world could she do with the rest of his life? He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice that someone had stepped onto the patio with him.

She took in a deep breath of the morning air and sighed quietly. She loved this time of morning, when the sun was just starting to rise and light up Tree Hill. She loved the smell of Tree Hill early in the morning. She loved the stillness, the birds chirping. This was her favorite part of the day. She was glad to see that she wasn't the only crazy one awake this early. It was cold outside and she noticed that Nathan wasn't wearing hardly any clothes. Wow, he was muscular. She stood there silently, staring at his toned and defined back. It was sexy. He was sexy, there was no denying that. She shook her head and spoke quietly.

"Gorgeous sunrise."

Nathan jumped and looked behind him. Seeing Haley, he exhaled deeply. "Scare the hell out of me, why don't you?"

"Sorry, Mr. Jumpy," she laughed, "guess I'm just surprised to see anyone else awake. I thought I was the only one that was nuts enough to be up."

Smiling he said, "Nah, I'm just as crazy as you. I love watching the sunrise."

At the same time Nathan and Haley both said, "It's my favorite part of the day."

Haley laughed. Yep, she'd be taking her chances with this one. Nathan smiled and thought, _I knew I loved this girl._

He cocked his head to the side a bit and shot her a smirk, "How bout that breakfast I promised you?"

She smiled, "Absolutely! I could eat a horse!" _Oh Haley, a horse? You fatass.. _

"A girl with a good appetite! That's refreshing!"

"Yeah, well, I, uh... You don't get like this from not eating!" She said nervously, pointing to her flat stomach.

"Keep doing what you're doing then. You're beautiful."

"Thanks." _You're kinda beautiful yourself._

He nodded and turned to open the door for the two of them. Once back in the kitchen, he dug through the refrigerator to find bacon and eggs. He grabbed the shredded cheese and some butter and shut the door. He split a bagel and lightly buttered it before putting it into the toaster.

"So, how'd you sleep last night? I'm sure Lily's bed isn't as comfortable as your own," he asked her.

She smiled to herself, thinking about the wonderful dreams she had the night before. "I actually slept great. It was nice to not have to listen to Brooke with whatever guy she brought home for the night."

Nathan plated the food and snarled his nose. "Ew. Poor girl. But I'm glad you slept great. Maybe now you can eat great!"

Haley took in a deep breath. She'd never met a man who could cook like this. It smelled wonderful. And after taking the first bite, she realized that the smell wasn't half as good as the taste. _Oh. My. God. _

Peyton and Lucas had woken up to the smell of breakfast food. Peyton knew she was going to eat good this morning since Nathan had stayed the night. Every time he was home, he would cook breakfast for them; his way of saying thank you for letting him crash, he would always say. They snuck around the corner of the living room, peering into the kitchen. There was Haley, stuffing everything she could into her mouth as fast as she could. Peyton stifled a laugh. _At least she's being herself._ Lucas couldn't stifle his laugh.

"Hales, slow down! You're supposed to chew." he laughed.

Haley blushed, but only for a moment. She didn't care that she looked like a hog the moment, she was hungry and Nathan's cooking was amazing!

"Good morning, sleepyheads! Ready to chow down?" Nathan asked.

Peyton nodded, "Absolutely! I think this is the thing I miss the most when you're gone!"

"Me too. I like actually being able to EAT my breakfast instead of having to choke it down," Lucas added.

Peyton jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow. Although, she knew she wasn't the best cook in the world, most of the time not even a good cook, she was trying to learn and she thought she had been getting better. If at first you don't succeed...

"There's plenty! Grab a plate and have at!" Nathan beamed. He loved being able to cook for them. He had learned rather quickly how to survive on the road without anyone to cook for him. He always had to eat protein loaded meals and he learned how to make them taste better than cardboard. Since then, Lucas and Peyton had seemed to grow fond of having him around and he never missed a chance to pay them back for their generosity by cooking for them.

But today was even more special than all the other times he had cooked breakfast. Today, he was cooking for Haley James. As he sat and watched her half ass swallow her breakfast, he wondered how he could have ever lived his life without knowing this girl. She was herself 100% of the time and no one else. She didn't care who was watching. She was vibrant and full of life. Today, he was going to ask her to spend some time alone together. Today, he'd make a move.

They had all finished breakfast and while everyone was sitting around talking and laughing about stories from years ago, Haley had gotten up to clean the kitchen. She knew that there were still a few things that had to be cooked before the party tonight and she wanted to hurry up and get them finished so that the kitchen could have it's final cleaning before guests began to arrive at 5. She loved that she was invited to the annual Scott family Christmas party. These people were definitely her family and she couldn't imagine spending the night without them. She pulled all the ingredients for the last two things that had to be put together and sat them on the counter. Peyton started to get up to help her and Lucas stopped her. He nodded to Nathan and slowly slipped Peyton out of the room. They would finish up the living room and let the two of them have some more time to themselves to get better acquainted.

"Need some help?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, if you can bake half as well as you can cook, you are definitely better than I am and maybe things will be edible!"

"The cookies you made last night, that you didn't let Peyt touch, those were great," he laughed.

"Then maybe I don't need your help after all!" she said with a wink.

He sent her a smirk. "Maybe I'll stay just for the company."

Blushing again. _Dammit Haley, breathe. _

"Have you got clothes with you or are you gonna have to go home today to get ready for the party?"

"I'll have to run home at some point. Brooke'll be down at the store though so it won't take me very long."

"Want me to drop you off when I go to the house to get ready? I can just swing back by on my way over here and we can ride together."

"Sure. That'll work." _Maybe he IS just trying to get in my pants.. hmm.. or he's being a gentleman.. Think the best, Haley.. think the best._

"Cool. And, I was wondering... I know I don't have a lot of time left being around here before I have to go back to Dallas... But would you maybe wanna... I dunno... go grab lunch or something tomorrow?"

"Well, I don't know.. I might just be busy tomorrow. You know, with my buzzing social life and all that."

"Oh." Nathan seemed dejected.

Haley felt a pang of guilt. She hadn't meant to sound serious. Maybe he was nervous. "I was kidding, Nate. My schedule is wide open and I would love to have lunch with you."

"Oh! Psh, I knew that! Good! You pick where we go."

"I'll think on it for a while and let you know. Right now, we HAVE to get this food ready for tonight. You wanna put 2 cups of flour in the bowl for me?"

"Yes ma'am!"

They continued talking and laughing throughout baking. When everything had gone into the oven, they went to help Peyton and Lucas who had actually finished decorating the hallway and living room. Haley took on the job of cleaning the bathrooms and Nathan took to cleaning up the front yard and the back patio. Lucas stepped outside with Nate.

"How'd it go? Y'all gonna get some alone time?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, lunch tomorrow. Her choice."

"Don't hurt her, Nate. I love you, but don't hurt her."

"I don't want to, Luke. I've never in my life wanted to know someone more than this girl, never wanted to protect someone so much. I know it sounds crazy cuz I just met her, but, I really think I'm falling in love with this girl. Really."

"Good to hear," Lucas said, smiling. "She's a good woman and she deserves a good guy like you."

"Thanks Big Brother."

…...

Nathan and Lucas had finished their tasks and joined Peyton and Haley in the living room for a break and to think if there was anything else that needed to be done. They hadn't realized they had been doing so much until Peyton noted that it was now 1 in the afternoon. Haley seemed as if she was antsy about heading home and getting a shower so that she would have plenty of time to get ready. Nathan noticed she couldn't sit still. Lucas and Peyton were talking about who all was going to there tonight.

"Ready to get a shower?" Nathan asked Haley.

Peyton's ears perked up but then just as quickly she dismissed it, knowing that Haley wouldn't move THAT fast. She resumed her conversation with Lucas with a shake of her head.

"Yeah, I need one!" Haley laughed.

"Let's get out of here."

Nathan stood up and extended a hand to Haley to help her off the couch. They said bye to the couple and reassured them that they would be back very soon. Nathan opened the back door for Haley, opened the car door for her. She was taken aback by just how much of a gentleman he truly was. Amazing. He must have been taught well. As they pulled out of the driveway, Nathan went in the direction of Haley's apartment.

"Okay, tell me exactly how to get there?" he asked. She answered and he nodded. When they pulled into the parking lot, he gave her his phone number so that she could call him when she was ready. He said that he didn't want to bother her in case she took a while and he winked. She laughed and thanked him for dropping her off, saying goodbye. She ran up the stairs, skipping a stair with each stride. She was on cloud nine and was amazed by this man she had met just days ago. She had to pick the PERFECT clothes to wear tonight and she knew just who to call.

After an hour of searching through her own clothes for something perfect to force Haley into, Brooke finally found the perfect dress. It was a simplistic, backless black dress mini dress that would hug Haley in all the right places. Brooke laughed to herself when she realized that it was on Haley's side of the closet already and that it was one of her own designs. Haley came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and with her hair in an up-do, a look Brooke loved on her.

"Gorgeous, Ms. James! Now we just need to get you into this," Brooke said as she held up the dress for Haley to see, "and put some light makeup up. Not that you need it in the first place, lucky ass. But still."

Haley let out a huge breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Why am I this nervous to be spending tonight with people that feel like family?"

"Because Nathan doesn't feel like family. At least, not yet. But I think he will! You haven't quit smiling since you got here! And you definitely sang louder in the shower than I have ever heard you before! When's that next record coming out, Hales?"

She laughed. Brooke's optimism was something that she needed tonight to get her through. She was happy that Brooke would be by her side tonight at the party. "Yeah yeah, anyway. I just wanna come one and get this over with," she said, taking the dress from Brooke and heading back into the bathroom.

"Well hurry the hell up, please! I kinda need to take a shower! Slow poke!"

Haley laughed as she shut the door. This would definitely be a night to remember.


End file.
